


Transparent Touch

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan always felt lonely in his new house, but was he ever really alone?





	Transparent Touch

The new flat was, different. It had a vibe to it much unlike the last one. It had a cold chill always, the floors creaked constantly even when he wasn’t walking around, and there was always a slight smell of what he identified as farts… he had it checked out by the landlord before moving in, apparently it’s just an old carpet. 

He swore he could hear a man talking in the upstairs bathroom of the flat, a nice deep Northern voice that should have scared him off but in the end comforted him. It was almost like singing, like he was singing in the shower but at two in the morning. He wrote it off for his own well being as his mind playing tricks on him, that he was lonely and that it was just a song stuck in his head.

Somedays he’d feel and even see the spot on the couch beside him take some weight, as if someone was sitting beside him. A nice butt print on the suede beside him. It should have scared him, but he was too lonely to care. He simply put it out of his mind and moved on with his night, watching countless episodes of the same show and occasionally he’d glance to the spot on the couch and remember, he wasn’t truly alone.

He wanted to put a name to the being, the soul or whatever that was so clearly living alongside him. He opened up his laptop and typed in his address, seeing if anything would show up. What he found answered more questions than he wanted to ask. The first result being an article from the BBC.

‘Local boy kills himself, leaving family no choice but to move in their sorrow.’

“No wonder the house was so cheap.” he mumbled as he clicked on the article.

> ‘When the Lesters arrived home on Sunday October 18th, 2009 their lives changed forever. They found their son, Philip Lester, unconscious on the floor of the master bathroom. What is now being ruled a suicide.’

“Phil.” he said softly, “thats a nice name.”

“Thank you.” he heard from across the room.

“Wha-”

“Oh darn I’m so-” the voice was cut off by a high pitched scream that continued on for a few seconds. “Jesus Dan if I wasn’t already dead that would have killed me.”

His heart and lungs were in his ass, he could shit on the spot from the amount of anxiety running through his body. His eyes were blown wide, he was in such a state of shock he couldn’t move more than to just breathe. Even that was hard, with his mouth open but little air moving past his parted lips as he stared out into that corner of the room in which he heard the voice.

“Wha-” was all he managed to say.

Suddenly, from the darkness a figure appeared. He was tall, that much was confirmed as he moved closer. And the closer he got, the more he noticed. Like his nicely coiffed hair, and his prominent cheekbones. Wide shoulders, slender legs. But he was very much see through. He was a ghost, most definitely.

“Hi, I’m Phil.” he said, moving in even closer to sit beside him on the couch. “I’m a… ghost.” he spoke, a long breath in the middle.

“I- I- I- I realized.” he stuttered and then swallowed hard.

His eyes were a very light blue, much more vibrant than the tint on his skin, if it was even still considered skin. Dan found himself looking into them so deeply he almost forgot he was a literal ghost.

“Again, I’m sorry that I scared you. I wasn’t planning on showing myself to you so soon but you said my name and I couldn’t resist.” Phil spoke, a light echo behind his words like the ones he once head in the upstairs loo.

Dan pressed his lips together, his brow furrowed, “it’s fine.” he barely said.

“I’ve really scared you haven’t I? Oh god I’m sorry.” he said, laying a cold hand on his leg.

“Why did you kill yourself?” he spit out.

“Oh I didn’t, my boyfriend murdered me.” he replied almost too fast.

“What? But the article here says that you killed yourself? They found you on the bathroom floor?”

“Yeah with my wrists sliced but I didn’t do that.” He was oddly chipper for a murdered man.

“I have a lot of questions, and I will be asking you them but I think I need to sleep this off.” dan said, standing up and putting his laptop on the table. “Um, I know you watch the TV with me, would you like me to keep it on for you?”

“I’d actually really like that yeah, thank you.” he smiled, settling into the couch, his transparentness darkening his figure as he leaned backwards onto the couch.

He left the room, closing the door to the lounge behind him and leaning against it. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that what happened was in his head and not real while at the same time, he was lonely as hell. And Phil, he seemed nice.

He went to his room, he changed to his pants and he got into bed. Strangely enough, sleep took over him faster than he would have thought after being scared practically shitless. But he slept soundly, like a rock, waking up in the same position as the one he fell asleep in.

To find Phil sat on the edge of his bed looking down on him. “Morning.”

“Why?”

“I’m normally here when you wake up just now you can see me.” Phil said with a smile on his face.

“So you’ve seen every early morning wank?” Dan said, covering his eyes and turning over into the pillow.

“Yeah, joined in on a few. All those times your orgasms have felt particularly wonderful have been because of me.” Phil’s voice was deeper than before, a grovel in it that Dan could only imagine was from his own want.

Dan rolled back over and looked at him, “not to suck my own dick or anything but I’m pretty sure I’m very good on my own.”

“You sadly can’t suck your own dick Dan, but I could if you want.”

He was already half hard from having just woken up, but something about that comment and Phil being so fucking hot and Dan being extremely lonely made him even harder. He flung the sheets down his body, watching it travel through Phil’s body where he sat on the edge. “Do your best.”

Phil made his way to the middle of the bed, between Dan’s legs. Dan took himself out of his pants, watching himself harden more as Phil got closer to him. He was both confused and excited, he didn’t know how this would work but every part of him was so lonely he didn’t care. Then suddenly, Phil took him in his hand.

That wonderful feeling of someone else touching his rock hard member mixed with something he’d never felt before took over him. A cold shiver over his body with a growing heat in the pit of his stomach. His grip wasn’t tight, was barely noticeable but it felt absolutely amazing. He moved his hand, stroking upwards towards the head of his cock and stopping.

Phil licked the tip. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it across the head and Dan was in heaven. He’d never reached this level of euphoria before, it was as if it was the first time he’d ever been touched. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and let the blowjob take its course.

He could have come on the spot as Phil took all of him in his mouth. He took a moment to look down at what was happening to see himself inside the transparentness of the ghost that was sucking him off. He swore he was dreaming, this was all some lucid wet dream and a new kink he never knew he had.

It felt as if he was floating, like he was ascending to the astral plane, his toes curling at the sensation of what could possibly be his tongue sliding up the shaft. He had no idea what was happening, he had closed his eyes again and threw his arm over his face. He was so insanely turned on.

A moan escaped his mouth, one he wouldn’t be proud of if he was with a real partner. It just made Phil work a bit more, he felt a sensation on his perineum that changed his life. “Fuck Phil,” softly passed his lips, he’d never ever felt this good.

“If you think this is good, I could fuck you one day.” Phil whispered, the deep raspiness of his voice making Dan’s dick twitch.

“Do it, fuck me Phil.” he said in one breath, he was desperate.

“You’ll have to open yourself up I can’t use the lube, it’ll fall right through my fingers.” he said, sitting up on the bed, suddenly naked.

“Yeah- yeah no of course let me just-” Dan said, moving to his night table and grabbing the lube. He shoved his pants down to his ankles and threw them off dramatically.

He flipped over to his hands and knees, lubing up his fingers fast and maneuvering his fingers to his hole. He slowly worked one in, it felt good but not nearly as amazing as all the times Phil touched him. He worked in a second when he could and then out of nowhere the feeling of Phil was back, he collapsed to the bed, face down in the pillow while Phil’s finger was in along side his own.

He pulled his fingers out and gave Phil full control. “Fuck me already.” he said impatiently.

And the ghost did just that, he slowly pushed into Dan and in that moment he thought he was actually dead too. He’d gone to heaven for real this time. Phil killed him too and he was literally on his way up to meet god. He thrusted once, and Dan let out a high pitched whine.

Phil stopped, “Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No, oh my god just fuck me!” he said, pushing his ass back against nothing. Somehow, he could feel Phil touching him but there was no support of a person fucking him from behind like he was used to. The further he pushed back the deeper Phil went but he didn’t stop moving when he reached his hips. He just felt the cold chill from Phil’s body but nothing else.

“Hold on a second.” he said, moving forward enough for Phil to pull out while he flipped onto his back once more. He’d never been one to do missionary with a one night stand, but he figured if this sex god of a ghost was living with him indefinitely, he might as well be a bit vulnerable.

“Okay, go.” he said, feeling Phil push back in and rest is hands on Dan’s parted thighs. The cold chill of his hands felt amazing.

Dan pulled his legs back more, thinking Phil wanted more room but not able to push them back himself. And just as he did so, Phil fucked into him with more drive behind it. “Fuck!” he called out in passion. He’d never felt this kind of feeling and he never wanted to give it up.

“Like that?” Phil spoke, that same echo in his voice that should scare him.

“Yes, fuck me harder!”

Phil leaned over him, a hand on each side of his torso as he changed the angle to fuck into him harder, faster and hit his prostate dead on. Dan could cry it felt so intense. Phils face was right over his, his transparent blue eyes still as mesmerizing now as they were the night before. He pushed his face up to kiss him.

Another thing he’d never done with a man their first time, he was never one to kiss during sex but something about Phil made him yearn for it. His lips were also cold, but it made his lips tingle, almost as if he was being electrocuted. It was the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced.

Phil moved the kiss from his lips to his cheek, the same feeling going with it. Down to his jaw and then slowly down his neck. It felt amazing, he wanted to reach out and grab Phil’s back, hold him and dig his nails into his back at the wonderful feeling but he just waved through him. So he gripped the sheets instead.

Holding the sheets was the best he could do while he was pleasured over every part of his body. The small building heat he felt earlier was in full swing, everything made him feel on edge. He could come at any moment from anything that Phil did. “Close.” he whispered out into the open. Not wanting to make too much noise, the ambiance of the nothingness while being fucked so hard was something he was starting to love.

Phil reached between them and touched Dan’s cock once more, swiping his thumb over the slit one last time before Dan’s back arched and he hit his high. Come shooting up across his stomach, his jaw gone slack and not a noise leaving him as the most wonderful orgasm overtook him. He was in his own post orgasm bliss when suddenly he felt Phil collapse onto him.

“Wha-” he went to speak before his lips collided with Phil’s once more. The same wonderful feeling coming back, he closed his eyes and settled into it.

Phil ran his hands up Dan’s chest, to his shoulders where he pulled him in more. Without thinking Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, actually feeling him this time. He pulled back. “What happened?”

“When you have sex with a ghost, your spirit is taken as well.” he whispered into Dan’s ear.

If he wasn’t already cold from being a ghost now as well, he would be shivering in panic with his hair standing on end.

“You’re here with me forever now.”

Somehow he didn't mind. He pulled Phil in closer, and held him. “Thank you.”

He wasn’t lonely anymore. He had an eternity now with someone, he was nice so far and if the sex was always that good, he was glad he died from the best orgasm he’d ever had.  
  



End file.
